


Happy Hour

by ukulele_jazz



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Gay Sex, I’m sorry, M/M, Michael is gay, Multi, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, jeremy is bi, make what you will of everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_jazz/pseuds/ukulele_jazz
Summary: Jeremy Heere lives inside his own head.





	Happy Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut. I just wanted to write something hot and heavy. Other characters are referenced, but don’t make an appearance.

“Fu-uck,” Jeremy moaned aloud, twisting his fingers in the sheets. 

The Squip moved faster, it’s hand caressing and moving in all the right ways. The faster he rubbed, the more Jeremy’s face scrunched up in a painful pleasure. It was a good look on him. 

“Please,” he managed to choke out, arching his back and biting his lip. His dark hair was damp and matted to his forehead. The Squip looked up at him and they locked eyes for a moment. Jeremy averted his gaze out of embarrassment, and the Squip quickly let go of his cock. Jeremy whined in response.

”C’mom,” Jeremy said, shifting his hips to try an alleviate some of the pressure. “I was so close.”

Jeremy didn’t really like dirty talk, and he wasn’t good at voicing things clearly or being direct. That was something the Squip needed to fix, and it knew just the way to do it.

“You’re being a bit too vague, Jeremy,” it said, tracing a finger along the shaft. “Maybe if you tell me exactly what you want, I’ll give it to you.” It gripped Jeremy’s cock tighter, and gave a single long stroke. “Maybe.”

Jeremy squirmed under the Squip’s touch. He felt like giving in would be admitting defeat; he could take more than this, couldn’t he? On the other hand, he wanted to come really badly; his balls ached and his stomach had tightened up so much he probably wouldn’t need to do push-ups the rest of the week. 

The Squip waited patiently for a response, giving Jeremy long, teasing strokes. 

“P-please?” Jeremy tried, hoping he wouldn’t have to be too lewd to convince the Squip to let him come, which he found to be quite ironic. 

The Squip only hummed in response, dragging a finger up his shaft and collecting a bit of pre on its index finger. Jeremy sighed loudly, the end becoming a bit of a moan.

”This exercise is important Jeremy,” the Squip said languidly. “If you ever want to get laid by a real person, you’re going to have to learn how to be more direct.” 

Jeremy felt this was incredibly unfair. Going on a date with someone could not be as exhausting as being edged by a fucking robot. 

This continued on for about five minutes, with Jeremy only letting out the occasional moan and rolling his hips. It seemed as though the Squip’s pragmatic approach was not very effective. It sighed, as its processors assessed the best way to deal with the scene. 

“Okay, Jeremy,” it began, “if you can convince me to let you come, I’ll allow to eat peanut butter Oreos after every meal for a week.” As ridiculous as the proposal sounded, Jeremy’s sweet tooth was a force to be reckoned with. He seemed to take the bait. 

“Fine,” Jeremy huffed. 

The Squip let out a laugh. 

“I thought you wanted to come. If you’re not interested, we can stop. I’ll still let you have the cookies if we try something else.” 

“What, no!” Jeremy protested as he sat up on the bed. “You can’t just leave me with blue balls, I mean, you started this.”

The Squip straitened its tie. “Then lie back on the bed and spread your legs.” 

Jeremy complied, and shifted uncomfortably for a moment while the Squip grabbed more lube. The feeling against his skin was a cold but welcome one. It wasn’t long before Jeremy’s back was arching off the bed once more.

”Please, please,” he moaned. It momentarily crossed Jeremy’s mind that it was a good thing his dad was at work, this would be a hard sight to explain.

”Please, what?” The Squip replied smugly. As much as this was to benefit Jeremy, the Squip also enjoyed teasing him, which it chocked up to a fortunate glitch in its software. 

“Let me come,” Jeremy said quickly, almost inaudibly. 

“Hmm, I’m not really sure if you want it...” the Squip teased. If he wanted Jeremy to be more assertive, he was going to have to push him. 

“Please, I do, I want it.” 

Jeremy continued to squirm and grind against the Squip’s synthetic palm. 

“If you really want it,” the Squip began slowly, “you’re going to have to ask nicely.”

Jeremy sighed heavily through his nose. He wanted to retain his dignity, but more than that he wanted to come and then eat peanut butter Oreos.

”Please, I want to come, sir, I’ll do anything, just,” Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut tighter, “let me come.”

The Squip showed a small, uncharacteristic smile. “Okay,” it said nonchalantly, “you can come.”

The hand on Jeremy’s cock sped up. He felt his lower abdomen tense as he reached his peak, several shudders wracking through his body. Jeremy let out a strangled moan as the Squip continued to work him through his orgasm, only letting up when Jeremy tried to push it off. 

Jeremy bathed in the afterglow for a while as the Squip wiped itself off. Of course, it didn’t really need to clean up, but it appeared that way to Jeremy as the pixels of cum evaporated from its face. 

Jeremy grabbed a box of tissues from his desk and threw back on his boxers and a tee shirt. He laid back on the bed, unsure of how to feel about what had just happened. He’d pretty much let a computer jack him off. That wasn’t exactly normal.

”How do you feel?” The Squip inquired, sitting on Jeremy’s bed. Its non corporeal form created no dip in the fabric. “Better?”

”Um, yeah, I guess,” Jeremy stated, feeling weird and tired. “I think I want to take a nap.”

The Squip shrugged its shoulders and got off of the bed. “Well, I’d say you earned it. I’ll set a timer for fifteen minutes. After that, your father will be home for dinner.” 

Jeremy nodded his head and pulled the covers over his sweaty body, feeling even more tired than before now that the afterglow had worn off.

Just as he turned to say “shutdown”, the Squip had already vanished, its binary form fizzling out of the atmosphere.

Jeremy thought about he badly he needed a girlfriend or maybe boyfriend as he let sleep finally overtake him. 


End file.
